battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four and X
This page covers the relationship between Four and X. Despite their conflicts, the majority of which were caused by Four, they seem to be friends in the series. X Finds Out His Value In one of jacknjellify's first videos, Four seems to be caring for X, as he helps him find his value, which happens to be 7. Battle for BFDI They are the hosts in ''Battle for BFDI, ''so their relationship is still on good terms. The first challenge shows that Four still cares for X, and X cooperates with Four during the eliminations. X and Four agree with practically everything during the show. However, Four still harms or screeches at X occasionally. Four is often aggressive or harsh towards X, causing him to become injured or sad. Despite this, over the course of the show, Four's demeanor towards X has become more friendly, along with their overall relationship with each other. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset," Four's behavior towards X is more mean-spirited. He sends X to the "Burn Center" and also makes him cry, stating no one noticed he was missing and reminds X that he only recently found his value. In "Today's Very Special Episode," Four makes X fall and almost cries for making a translation mistake at Cake at Stake. Despite this, X still assists Four later on. In "Fortunate Ben," Four gets mad at X for saying something he wanted to say. X tells Four to screech him so he can get it over with, but Four says he would do something "much worse." Off-screen, Four cuts one of X's legs off, and sends him to the "Limb Reattachment Center." X is seen at the end of the episode with his leg reattached with a bandage. In "Four Goes Too Far," X corrects Four's mistake when he says the number of votes that episode. Four also allows X to recite the votes of some of Beep's team members. However, Four is quickly killed and he is merged into Donut, stopping them from interacting further. (However, X escaped at the last second out of fright, hiding in various places.) In "This Episode Is About Basketball," X returns as Gelatin pulled him out of Fries. X may miss Four since he ran away before Four got multiplied by Zero. It's shown that they have a healthy friendship in "Enter The Exit," despite all the things Four's done. X indeed misses Four and is very happy to see Four back. Four tells X that he did a good job hosting BFB, although he seemed angry at first. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps," X corrects Four by telling him it's the eleventh contest, and how Four has missed a lot. He helps Four by demonstrating the challenge. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?," X and Four switch bodies with each other. Near the beginning of the episode, they're seen laughing together, that they are sharing a funny conversation. Before the Cake at Stake started Four (disguised as X) leaned on X (disguised as Four), causing the disguised Four to slap the disguised X. Later, X hosts Cake at Stake. Four gets back at X for stealing his line in Fortunate Ben by stealing X's line and stating, "Now you know how it feels!" Later, Fanny tells the disguised X to recover Bubble, but X doesn't know what to do, so Four recovers Bubble for him. Fanny and Lightning notice that the two have switched bodies, so they shapeshift back into their normal selves. In "Return of the Rocket Ship," when X asks if it wouldn't hurt to let Ice Cube watch Team Ice Cube!'s Cake at Stake, Four, in an annoying matter, agrees. when Four describes the challenge, he states that he can't let X find his treasure because he must be X's only treasure. Gallery 4 and X.PNG X and 4.png 4screaming.PNG|Four Screeching at X X Finds out his Value.jpg chrome_2017-12-11_19-04-23.png|Four about to make X cry D515B59F-ABD5-4B54-82E4-96CDAA56D013.jpeg|X explaining why the Fourth Episode is special IMG_2340.PNG|X correcting Four after he said the incorrect number of votes IMG_2342.PNG|"X! Who's also safe?" Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-12-48-781.jpg Db4McuZVwAE_aAo.jpg|Four being interrupted by Clock Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-07-53-731.jpg Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-08-10-743.jpg|Four patting X on the head for doing BFB Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-08-21-381.jpg 56352C73-FAAA-4050-BCFB-22071C94031C.png|Four and X laughing together 3393BA73-16FD-4568-AD16-DB38DFDDA0FD.png E1887A94-9F62-4143-A5F2-DCE5FCDBEB32.png|"Four" about to make "X" mad Fine.png bandicam 2018-12-19 04-34-25-884.jpg Jacknjellify2018.png|X and Four in the profile picture of jacknjellify FOURX1.PNG FOURX2.PNG FOURX3.PNG bandicam 2019-07-12 09-06-11-799.jpg 20190711 215150.png|"I MUST BE X'S ONLY TREASURE!" - Four Category:Multi-character relationships